Animaniacs: 100 and Beyond
by YWD789
Summary: Join the Warner's in a brand new set of adventures, from the 100th episode, to the very last one.


**Hello nurses and nurse doctor people! Animaniacs: 100 and Beyond is a compilation of different adventures starring none other than Katie Kaboom! Nah, I'm just kidding, it's starring the Warners! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Episode 100 - Sorry We Lied... Here's Another Space Episode!<em>

It was a normal day in the Warner residence. Yakko practicing his paddleball skills, Wakko playing cards, and Dot reading a magazine. You could say that this was a normal day, but in the Warners' eyes, it was boring. Plotz and Scratchy were on vacation, and so was the nurse, so they had no one to bug. And even worse, it was pouring rain outside.

"Hey Yakko?" Wakko called.

"Yeah, Wak?"

"I'm bored!"

"You and me both... Hey, what'd you guys think about going to get something to eat? Who knows, maybe we'll find a special friend along the way!"

"But my hair'll get messed up!" Dot replied, and Yakko knew that you didn't want to be around her when her hair wasn't perfect.

"Maybe you're right... Hey I've got it-" He was interrupted by a dull rumbling, then a large crack.

"What was that?" Wakko asked, looking around to find where it was coming from. Then the tower started to sway a little. Yakko went outside to see what was going on.

"Sibs, you may want to see this..." He shouted into the tower, as the others ran out.

"Woah, we're floating!" Wakko gasped, his head over the rail.

"Yeah, we're higher than Colorado! And that's sayin' something!" Yakko smirked.

"Umm, aren't we a little, you know, IN SPACE!" Dot shouted.

"Yeah, we're not in space yet, there's no sound in sp-" Then he suddenly went silent, mouthing, "Now we're in space..." They all went back into the tower.

"I wonder where we're going..." Wakko said, glued to the window.

"I don't know, but I might as well recite the Captain's Vows now that we're officially in a starship. Alright... Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the U.S.S. Water Tower. It's fifteen minute journey is to find out what the heck is going on, and to boldly go where no toon has gone before. How does that sound?"

"Fine, but only fifteen minutes? That's not enough time!" Dot complained.

"That's all the time that the network'll give us. Hey, at least it's a whole episode!" Yakko explained.

"That's only half an episode," Wakko said, and Yakko shook his head.

"Nope, they're only fifteen minutes now, and if the network wants to keep the audience, they'd advance the plot right about now-"

As soon as he said that, the tower crashed into the ground. As the Warners stepped out of the tower, they looked to see a flying saucer parked next to them. Instinctively, they went up to it.

"Woah, this is huge!" Wakko's jaw dropped.

"Why not take a peek inside?" Yakko had a sly look on his face.

"Sure, but somebody better tell us where we are! I can't breathe!" Dot complained.

"And that's why you should be glad your a toon that doesn't need air to live. Now c'mon! I'll be eighty five once we get in there if we keep this up!"

"You're eighty five now," Wakko stated, head tilted.

"My point exactly! Let's go!"

So, the Warners entered the saucer, marveling at all of the futuristic technology in it. They approached a large circuit breaker, and Wakko didn't hesitate to flip all of the switches.

"Great job, Wakko, now we can't see!" Dot complained.

"Dot? Why're you so cranky?" Wakko asked her.

"I didn't get enough cutie sleep because _someone_ needed help making pancakes!"

"Whatever... I told you that you didn't have to-" Yakko was interrupted by a thundering voice.

"Who goes there?" The Warners all looked around as the lights flickered on. Yakko spotted a figure at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, hey there thumb guy! Long time, no see! Hey, I thought that we agreed not to be abducted anymore!"

"Yeah, didn't you read the fine print? It said it clearly in section 50.3.61 in paragraph 6 of our contract," Dot threw him a bundle of papers, all being signed by him.

"I know, but... It's just... I needed another manicure!" He answered, guilt filling his voice.

"What?!" The trio shouted.

"I mean, Yakko does such good work-"

"Goodnight, everybody!" Yakko blew a kiss to the audience.

"On my nail," he disregarded the remark, "And it was scuffed! I called, but you didn't answer!"

"Hey, hey, let's not get mad now! You know you don't have to abduct people to get a manicure, you can just leave a message. And I'm not doing that anymore, because last time you had fungus!"

"Eww!" Wakko turned away, shielding his eyes.

"Diiiiiiisgusting!" Dot said.

"Sorry, that was in the contract, too! Yeah, contracts suck, don't they?" Yakko said, "Anyway, I think we'll be on our way! Also, umm, where are we?"

"Mars," the thumb answered.

"Ooo, is there any chocolate here?" Wakko drooled with the thought of food.

"No, Wak, Mars the planet, not Mars the chocolate company," Yakko explained, and Wakko frowned.

"Aww, but I'm hungry!" He complained.

"And that's why we're going home! See ya!" Yakko said as they dashed out to the tower.

Inside the tower, there was a Star Trek-like captains chair, with a control panel in front of it. Yakko got into the chair, and started to shout commands.

"Okay Dot, shields up!"

"Affirmative, captain."

"Wak, how's our core?"

"It's running like a charm, captain!"

"Alright, Dot, let's get this show on the road!"

"Okay, boosters on, and this hunk of metal is off the ground!"

"Alright, Wak, can you get us going a little faster, at this rate, we'll only be halfway there before the episode's over!"

"I'm giving her all she's got, captain!"

"Well, give her some more!" And this bickering continued all the way back to Earth.

This episode ends here, leaving you questioning whether or not this was really a space episode. But nonetheless, this is only the start of a whole new set of adventures for the lovable trio known as... The Warners.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So, how is it? I would really appreciate some feedback on this, and your thoughts on whether or not I should continue this. Thanks in advance for the reviews! And as always, goodnight, everybody!<strong>


End file.
